


Whatever Universe, We'll be Together

by joyfulbeam



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I can't figure out what I wanna write, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulbeam/pseuds/joyfulbeam
Summary: Who likes Alternate Universes? These will be a collection of different AU's, all surrounding Elsa and Honeymaren because we need that sweet sweet gay content.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this! I have a lot of ideas, but not enough talent to fully execute them so here are some snippets of what I wish I could fully write.

“Okay, I promise I’m not judging,” Anna began, arms waving around as she spoke, “but it’s literally the middle of winter! Why are you ordering iced coffee?” 

Honeymaren blinked in surprise. She had been expecting a question about why she became a regular at this particular café or what she was studying in school. Her face flushed a little, accenting her tan skin with the slightest shade of red. “Um, I mean, it’s delicious, so why not?” She shrugged, looking everywhere except the green eyes of the cashier. Oh and except for- too late. Honeymaren’s eyes locked onto the beautiful blonde behind the counter. She admired the way the woman’s green apron complemented the light blue sweater she wore. Honeymaren gasped softly as the blonde barista turned and caught her staring. 

_ Oh shit, what do I do _ , she thought, trying to form any coherent sentence. She waved with one hand and shouted, “hey there!” Inwardly, Honeymaren slapped her forehead. 

Elsa turned around looking to see who this gorgeous customer was waving to. Upon seeing no one else in her direction, she realized that the woman was waving to  _ her _ . She gave a small smile and awkwardly waved back. Elsa cursed herself silently, wishing the Earth would swallow her whole. Her shoulders tightened as she set about to continue her work. She grabbed the next cup. Elsa worked her way through the customer’s orders until she came across a clear cup.  _ A frozen coffee? _ Elsa wondered who in their right mind would order that during these cold times. She shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to make her infamous Frozen coffee. She scooped the ice and poured it into the blender. Then she added espresso, milk, and finally her secret ingredient: a touch of magic. 

Meanwhile, Honeymaren broke her staring when she realized she was currently being sized up by the usually bubbly redhead. 

“I see what’s happening,” Anna smiled widely. She wiggled her eyebrows playfully. 

“What do you mean?” Honeymaren sweated, hoping that the gorgeous blonde wouldn’t overhear them. 

“So that’s why you’ve become a regular here, Maren!” 

“I really don’t know what you mean.” Honeymaren felt the little white lie slide through her teeth. 

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. “Her name is Elsa. She’s my sister by the way.” 

“Elsa…” Honeymaren whispered the name, testing and enjoying how natural it felt rolling off of her tongue. 

The two women hear a throat clearing sound coming from behind Honeymaren. They quickly apologized for getting distracted.

Honeymaren walked to an empty table in the café, shifting her bag to the chair next to her. She removed her laptop from the bag and signed in. She pulled up her current research paper and saved articles. As she began to type, she heard the familiar and lovely voice calling out her name. No matter how often she came to this coffee shop, no matter how often she heard that voice, Honeymaren could never get tired of it. Her heart pounded faster as she stood and walked over to the counter. She gulped and put on what she hoped was a charming smile. 

“Thank you, Elsa.” She reached for her cup and almost dropped it as her fingers came in contact with slender, pale ones. 

“Oh sorry, Honey,” Elsa gasped out, “I didn’t mean to surprise you. I know my hands are usually cold.” 

“That’s okay, I could think of a way to warm them up.” Without giving a second thought, Honeymaren gave her best wink and walked away, coffee in hand. She strode towards her laptop and immediately lowered her head to hide. She wasn’t sure what had come over her, or where the sudden burst of confidence came from. She groaned slightly as she lifted her eyes to see what her barista’s reaction was, but the blonde woman had already turned back to work. 

A few hours later, Honeymaren was engrossed with her reindeer paper. She could feel her eyes getting tired and knew a break would be needed soon. Then she heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance. 

“Is he here?”

_ Oh no, Ryder’s here _ . Honeymaren playfully rolled her eyes as she heard her younger brother ask Anna.  _ Wait, who is he asking for? _

“Is who here?” Anna asked, looking around for a sign of who the out of breath man was looking for. 

“You know-!” Ryder began and grinned when the door behind Anna slammed open. 

In the doorway stood a well-built, sandy blond man. He wore a light gray jacket with dark gray pants. 

“Ryder!” The man called out as he hopped over the counter. 

“Kristoff!” Ryder called out, grinning at his friend.

The two raised their hands up. Open palmed and thumbs stuck to the sides of their heads, the two men made reindeer calls and knocked into each other. Their laughter filled the mostly empty café, Honeymaren noted. 

“Kristoff! Is it already time for you to clock out?” Anna asked, already used to her boyfriend’s antics. 

“You bet! And now Ryder and I are gonna chill till his sister is done.” Kristoff wrapped an arm around the other man’s neck and pulled him into a joking hold. “Speaking of which, where is she?”

Ryder escaped the hold with ease and brushed imaginary dust off of himself. “She should be here somewhere, this is her new favorite place.” He scanned the room and spotted his sister who had been watching the whole situation unfold. “There she is! Hey Honeymaren!” He called out waving enthusiastically to his sister.

Honeymaren waved back and beckoned the duo over to her table. She met Anna’s inquisitive eyes, feeling the probing behind the green eyes. She also risked a glance towards Elsa. 

Elsa looked between her sister, the two men, and finally the customer who had sent tingles down her spine. She couldn’t believe that this was such a small world. Seeing as there were no orders awaiting her mastery, she went over to the group to chat. 

“So you two know each other?” She raised her hand to point at the gentlemen. 

“Yeah! His sister is the TA in my deer domesticating class.” Kristoff offered an explanation. 

Ryder puffed his chest out with pride, “She’s pretty good at what she does, must have learned it from me.” He chuckled as he let out the façade. “Just kidding about that last part. She’s like really good at animal stuff.” 

“I see…” Elsa trailed off, wondering more about the mysterious woman sitting at the table nearby. “Does she normally drink iced coffee during winter?” Elsa couldn’t help but ask. She would have asked the woman herself, but for some reason she felt slightly intimidated by Honeymaren. 

“Who? Honeymaren? No that’s just something that’s started recently.” Ryder cocked his head to the side. He called out to his sister, “Hey! Come over here!” 

Elsa felt her pulse rush when she realized the woman they were talking about was walking over. She could feel the goosebumps form along her arms as a chill ran down them. Was it happening in slow motion or was she just going crazy? 

She felt a sharp jab in her ribs. Looking down, Anna’s elbow had collided with her. Elsa looked at her sister confused. 

Anna made hand gestures towards her sister and Honeymaren as the latter came over. 

Elsa stared at her blankly. Anna slapped her hand to her forehead. “Never mind Elsa,” She laughed it off when Honeymaren reaches them.

_ Breathe, Honeymaren, breathe. Ryder’s just trying to help you be more social. That’s all. Ignore the fact that your crush is looking super hot yet aloof at the same time…  _ Honeymaren’s stream of consciousness did not help her nerves as she made her way to the group. 

“Hey Deerhead,” Ryder greeted her and pulled her into a tight side hug. “I dunno if you know, sis, but Kristoff here is totally gonna give you a run for your money as the professor’s favorite student.” 

Honeymaren’s lips curled into a smirk, knowing her brother was baiting her. “That’s fine, Rydes,” her smirk grew as she noticed his smile falter at the childhood nickname. “The professor can get a break from my amazing research and take on a rookie.” She patted Kristoff’s arm and grinned at the tall man. The two knew the professor would not - or could not- replace Honeymaren. 

“Ahem, so Kristoff, babe, you didn’t tell me that you had made such cool friends!” Anna jumped in, hoping to learn more about them besides their fields of study. “Why don’t you guys join us on Friday for a game night?”

Honeymaren asked, “Sure, what kind of games?” She and Ryder usually made the best team since they were siblings. 

“Oh you know, the usual, charades, cards, pictionary.” Anna listed off and began telling highlights of previous games. “And one time, Kristoff tried to draw a cat, but his drawing looked more like a p-”

“Nothing!” Kristoff interrupted, “The drawing was so bad it didn’t look like anything.” His face ran red as his girlfriend teased him.

“It certainly wasn’t nothing, Kristoff,” Elsa chimed in, causing the group to look at her. She had stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation besides a quiet chuckle. She laughed awkwardly at the sudden focus of attention on her. “I don’t think I’d ever heard my sister laugh as hard as she did then.”

Ryder and Honeymaren looked at each other. They smiled widely and nodded towards their friends. “That sounds like a blast!” They synchronized with each other.

“Oh great, another pair of siblings…” Kristoff muttered and facepalmed. “Isn’t there gonna be an unfair advantage at this point? I mean, come on!” He argued lightheartedly.

Anna’s eyes sparkled, an idea forming. “Oh I got it! How about this, we’ll make new teams. Kristoff and Ryder, you guys pair up because you’re already on the same wavelength.”

The two men high-fived and hip bumped each other. 

“And then I’ll pair up with Olaf, he’s our little cousin. And finally, Honeymaren and Elsa can get together.”

The two aforementioned women froze. Elsa swore the temperature dropped a little. Honeymaren’s shoulders tensed and she glanced over to Elsa. She gulped and quickly looked her up and down, noting how uncomfortable she seemed. 

“Anna, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Elsa raised her concern, “I’ve never been on anyone else’s team before.”

Anna gave her older sister an exasperated look, “That’s exactly why you’re going to!” She huffed and placed her fists on her hips. “Time for you to branch out, sis.”

“If it’s okay with you, Elsa, I’d like to work with you.” Honeymaren stepped in, holding Elsa’s piercing blue gaze. “And maybe we could go out for dinner tomorrow to, um, go over strategies and learn about each other.” 

“Oh, learning strategies sounds wonderful, I’m afraid I’m not very good at these games yet,” Elsa admitted, “But I have to close tomorrow.”

The sound of a forehead slap echoed around the group and everyone looked towards the source. Anna swore up and down that her sister was the most oblivious woman in the history of ever. “Elsa! We literally own this coffee shop, you can afford to go out tomorrow. I’ll close by myself, it’ll be okay.” 

Elsa turned her head confused, she wondered why Anna was being so insistent with this. Her eyes widened with realization.  _ Of course she’s trying to play matchmaker. She’s so observant.  _ She sighed and turned to Honeymaren, eyes roaming and taking in the way her outfit hugged her hips. “I would be honored to accompany you to dinner, Honey.” Once they matched eyes, blue met brown, a smile appeared on both women’s faces.

“That’s fantastic! I’ll pick you up from here at 6 P.M.” Honeymaren offered a hand out, unsure of what to do next.

“Lovely, I’ll see you then.” Elsa shook her hand and brought it up to her lips. She planted a light kiss on Honeymaren’s knuckle. She widened her eyes then promptly dropped her date’s hand and ran back behind the counter. She began fiddling with a coffee machine, disassembling it and washing it. She refused to meet anyone else’s eyes for the rest of the night. 

Honeymaren’s cheeks blushed furiously. She packed up her laptop and bade farewell to Anna. She, Ryder, and Kristoff piled into her car outside. Honeymaren placed her face into her hands, unsure how to process the gay panic within her.

“I didn’t think Elsa had it in her,” Kristoff noted to his friends from the backseat. “Usually she just freezes up and runs away. You must be somethin’ real special, Maren.” He lightly punched her shoulder. 

Ryder let out a cheer, “My sister’s got a date! Spirits, it’s been so long since you’ve had one. And Elsa seems pretty cool if she’s friends with Kristoff here.” 

A groan came from the driver. “I don’t even know what to wear!” She complained, but that only earned her two grins from her friends. “Oh no, I’m not sure I like that look on your faces…” 

“Time to go shopping!” Ryder whooped, knowing his sister’s closet needed new items.

In the coffee shop, the two workers began closing down. Anna swept the front while Elsa cleaned the dishes. Since there was no one in the store, Anna took the opportunity to talk with her sister. 

“So, Honeymaren, huh?” She smirked.

“She seems nice, and Kristoff is a good judge of character.” Elsa explained, still refusing to look at her sister, hearing the grin in her voice anyway.

Anna stacked a few chairs so she could sweep around the tables. “And what about that incredibly out of character kiss? I mean, it was super adorable but I wasn’t sure…”

Elsa’s pale cheeks flushed with color. “I don’t know what came over me. Maybe I had too much caffeine today.”

“Or maybe you’re touch-starved. I mean, come on Elsa, you haven’t gone out ever! Plus, I think Maren really likes your coffee, I mean she literally is ordering it during the coldest month! Maybe you could show her how.”

Elsa coughed slightly, “Maybe… but for now, please make sure the front is presentable.”

“Aye aye, sis,” Anna saluted and doubled her broom efforts.

The two worked in relative quiet, Anna’s humming and occasional singing breaking through it. Elsa’s thoughts jumped from the idea of her going on a date and everything else that could follow. She trusted Kristoff’s judgement and she really liked how Honeymaren looked and sounded.  _ Maybe tomorrow won’t be so bad… I gotta remember not to drink too much coffee though, I don’t want to be too forward again... _


	2. Protector AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Elsa are known as The Summer Queen and the Fifth Spirit, they're notorious and violent protectors. When someone preys upon the weak, they're there to make sure revenge is served in any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if Mafia AU is insensitive so I'm gonna call it Protector AU. Also this is gonna be darker and more violent than the other chapter.

_Protector AU_

A hand gripped the end of the silver baseball bat, knuckles turning white. The redhead in the leather chair leaned forward, addressing the person lying on the floor in front of her. 

“If I hear that you’re threatening any of my people again, it won’t just be your pretty face that gets smashed, capiche?” She snarled furiously. 

The man on the floor spat, blood leaving his mouth. He looked up towards the leader with disdain. “Then tell your people to get the hell off my property.” He twisted his body to sit up, refusing to show any more weakness to her.

“You mean the property you stole from the Northuldrans?” Anna whispered dangerously. Her tone mimicked the heat of the crackling fire in the corner fireplace. She stood up, dragging the baseball bat with her. “How fucking dare you. You think you can come in here and make demands?” 

She swung the bat with one hand, relishing in the sound the bat made as it made contact with the man’s jaw. At the height of her swing, Anna added her other hand to the grip and slammed it downward. She aimed at the man’s leg. The loud crack was followed by a pained scream. 

“Take care of him.” Anna called out once her work was done. She looked at the blood splatters across her tiled floors. “And have someone come clean this up.”

“At once, sister.” The voice carried from a darkened corner of the room. Blue eyes traveled up and down the man, admiring her sisters handiwork. Pale hands lifted, creating frozen crystals around the unconscious man. She formed an ice platform and carried him out the door. Her platinum blonde hair turned as she looked towards a built man with sandy blond hair who was stationed outside the room. “Your turn, Sweeper.” She disappeared down the hall. Hints of magic trailed after her.

Once the woman reached the back entrance of their hideout, she dumped the man onto the ground. She waved her hands and formed a small snowball which she promptly dropped onto his face. 

“Get the hell out of here, Hans. If we see you again, that’ll be it. You’ve had your two chances.” She spat at the man. Ice daggers flew up beside her, daring the man to come closer. 

Hans whimpered and began dragging himself away from the dangerous woman. Elsa watched until the man turned the corner a few blocks down. Right before he left, she shot a hand out, sending an icicle flying. It impaled in Hans’ thigh, he let out an agonizing scream. Elsa smirked and let the magic melt, adding insult to injury as the cold water ran down his leg.

She huffed and used her magic to wash away the blood before the cobblestones stained red. _Honestly, they’re so inconsiderate, bleeding all over our place like that. All they have to do is follow the fucking rules._ She gritted her teeth and focused, washing away every inch of blood. 

When she was finished, she turned back into the building, locking the doors behind her. She went to the bathroom to inspect herself before she returned to work. 

Ice blue eyes scanned thoroughly over her outfit. The light blue pants were a pain to get blood out of, but Elsa enjoyed the way it struck fear into their victims’ eyes. They knew when the Fifth Spirit was called in, it was all over for them. She checked to make sure her pale blue vest was still equipped with her many hidden daggers. Once she was satisfied, she smirked at herself and returned to her sister. 

\--

“Thank you Elsa,” her sister greeted her as she entered the study. Few people were allowed to know her true name, and even fewer were allowed to address her as such. Elsa looked around to check if there were any other guests, but seeing no one else. She went over and gave Anna a quick hug. 

“Anytime Anna, you know I would do anything for you.” She whispered in a moment of vulnerability. The two sisters only shared their true thoughts to each other in brief passing moments like these, when the world seemed quiet. After the moment passed, the siblings broke apart. Elsa’s mask slipped back on perfectly: her eyes hardened while her mouth turned into a slight smirk.

“So, what happened with the Southern Isles this time?” Anna dealt with the diplomatic aspects, Elsa took care of any _loose_ ends. This mechanic worked as the two covered each other’s weaknesses.

Anna rolled out a map onto the large desk in the middle of the room “You know that town a few miles from here?” She pointed to a town on the map. Elsa squinted at the tiny print illuminated by the candlelights around the room. “The Southern Isles was trying to take it. Hans kicked out a brother and sister from their family inn and set up shop. So that’s why we had to send them a message.”

Elsa nodded, understanding the anger that welled up within her sister. The town was full of honest, hard-working people. “I see… then why not just… eliminate him?” 

Anna paused for a second, considering her reasons carefully. “To strike fear, my dear sister. No one will try to take over Northuldra for a while. If we had simply killed him, they would retaliate for blood.”

“And what about the siblings?” Elsa felt an unusual sense of compassion for the brother and sister. She knew what it was like to grow up only relying on your sibling. 

Anna smiled at her sister. “They’re actually living in our safe house above our own. I figured, it’d be better for them to lay low.”

“And have they figured out who we are yet?” Elsa questioned, eyebrow slightly raised. Although the sisters were well-known in the underground, the two had managed to be relatively unknown in the above ground world. 

“I may be young, but I’m not stupid,” Anna’s mouth twitched with the joke. “No, they think we’re just concerned neighbors. I think you’ll enjoy meeting the girl though.”

Elsa stopped, browsing the books on the shelves. “How come?”

“She’s very pretty.”

“We’ll see. I think I may go and check on our… guests.” Elsa bade her sister farewell, reminding her that she only needed to send a message through the wind to get ahold of her.

\---

Elsa made her way back to her shared home, removing her vest and unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt. She arranged her grey suspenders from her shoulders down to her hips. Looking into the mirror, Elsa hoped she appeared casual but still slightly intimidating.

She went up the stairs to where Anna had told her the siblings were staying. She knocked on the door and then leaned against the wall behind her, crossing her arms. The door opened and a woman with light brown skin appeared. Her dark brown hair was in a braid that fell over one of her shoulders. 

“Hello, can I help you?” The woman looked around nervously, especially taking in the view of her surprise visitor. 

Elsa took a breath, judging the woman’s posture and looks. “I’m your neighbor downstairs. You’ve already met my sister, Anna.” She liked the way the woman’s brown eyes ran up and down her. She’d seen many women look at her this way before. A look of being turned on but also intimidated. 

The woman blinked out of her staring and looked at Elsa’s eyes with relief. “Oh thank you two so much for helping us. After that horrible man kicked us out, we didn’t know where to go. Your sister is so kind and wonderful, letting us stay here for a few days.” She reached her hand out, “My name is Honeymaren Nattura. My brother, Ryder, is inside healing from the beating.”

Elsa gripped Honeymaren’s hand, noticing how calloused her fingertips and hand were. She cocked her eyebrow at the new information. “The beating?”

“OH! Where are my manners, come in, come in.” Honeymaren stepped aside, welcoming Elsa into their temporary home. Elsa noted that the decor still hadn’t changed since she and Anna redcorated it a couple of years ago. Vases and paintings sophistically filled the room while the couches gave a relaxed feel. Elsa mentally calculated how many hidden weapons the two had stashed here over the years.

“Yeah, that man gave Ryder a beating after we refused to give up our inn.” Honeymaren walked over to the couch, reshifting her brother’s ice packs. “He was gonna hit me first, but Ryder jumped in. Even though he knows I’m the fighter in our family.” She let out a bittersweet laugh. 

Elsa eyed the man on the couch, his skin was as brown as Honeymaren, but he was a good head taller at least. “Really? You’re the fighter?” She laughed, wondering how such a kind woman could take on anyone.

Honeymaren turned to lock eyes with Elsa. Honey-brown eyes met ice-blue. “You don’t grow up a lady on these streets without learning to fight.” She replied somberly, Elsa could hear the pain behind the words.

She didn’t know what came over her, but suddenly Elsa found herself behind Honeymaren. She put one hand on the woman’s shoulder and gripped it comfortably. “If you need anything, Anna and I are here for you two.” 

“Thank you-” Honeymaren trailed off, not knowing how to properly address her guest.

“I have to go,” Elsa interrupted the silence. “Again, please let us know if anyone or anything gives you any trouble.” With that, she stood up and walked out of the unit. Elsa walked until she was sure no one had followed her back to their base.

\--

She strode towards the study with a purpose, shoes echoing down the hall. She nodded at Sweeper, knowing that her sister had a soft spot for the team member. He nodded back confused as to why the Fifth Spirit was returning so early. 

She opened the door to the study to find Anna studying over maps and new strategies. “Did you know Ryder was shook up?” She called out.

Anna gasped, “What do you mean?” Green eyes became bigger as Elsa explained the situation. “I’d only met with Honeymaren, I didn’t know that her brother was hurt.” Anna said once her sister finished.

“Well, it looks like Hans was a little more hands-on than he let on.” Elsa sighed and pinched her nose bridge in slight annoyance. 

“Then you know what we have to do.” The order behind the words was crystal clear. 

Elsa nodded at her sister and began buttoning up her shirt and readjusting her suspenders. She took out a dagger from underneath the desk and checked it over. She hated using these metal weapons, but she knew ice could only do so much. _Better to slice them open first, then freeze_. She told herself. As she turned the dagger, she saw Anna’s reflection in it. The other woman was wrapping her hands with her usual white hand wraps. While Elsa went for range, Anna loved the rush of close combat. Elsa watched as Anna went over to a bookshelf and took a red spined book. The shelf spun around, revealing a hidden weapons rack. Anna chose carefully, weighing each of her swords. She gave a couple of practice swings until she found her favorite one for the job. A medium-sized flamberge. She grabbed the sheath, put it on, and slid the sword into its case.

Once the two sisters were done preparing, they left quietly out the back exit. Anna knew that Hans wouldn’t have been able to get far with the injuries he had sustained. They tracked him through the forest that lined the edge of Arendelle. Coming up to the small camp, Hans had created for himself, the two sisters separated. 

Elsa watched carefully as Hans attempted to bandage his thigh wound from the icicle, it was useless trying to set his leg, she noted. She felt another twinge of cold fury as she remembered the way Honeymaren’s face went from bright and laughing to pain as she retold the story of the incident. She waved her hands, collecting the moisture around Hans’ hands and freezing them into a makeshift pair of handcuffs.

“What the fuck,” the man cried out in surprise. He rocked his arms side to side to no avail. His eyes scanned the forest line wildly, hoping to catch his attackers. 

“You fucking lied to us, Hans of the Southern Isles.” Anna had sneaked up behind him, sword raised to the ready. 

Hans snarled, “No I didn’t, you bitch.” He tried to turn around to face his attacker, but was unable to as Elsa frozen his legs with more cuffs. “You said you’d let me go. I didn’t think the Fifth Spirit and the Queen would go back on their word, ha!” He wiggled desperately. 

“I believe I said, if we ever see you again, that’d be it… Well, we see you now. We see that you were a coward and laid hands on the Nattura siblings.” Elsa’s voice came out cold as ice. With another wave of her hand, she brought out sharply pointed icicles. They lined up as she raised her dagger to Hans’ neck. 

“The Fifth Spirit gives a shit about those orphans?” Hans laughed out incredulously. “You’re getting soft.” 

Anna gave a soft grunt as she brought the zigzag sword across Hans’ ribs. As it lodged itself into his side, Anna began pulling it, feeling the way the sword cut across muscles and bones. On that cue, Elsa sunk her dagger into Hans’ neck, allowing the icicles to follow suit, piercing the man. The two sisters worked in tandem to ensure their handiwork was known but unable to be traced back to them. They stuffed the corpse into a body bag and added a card from one of Anna’s many pockets. It had the symbol of the fifth spirit, a warning to anyone else who tried to go against them. They sent it along the river, knowing it would wash up along the Southern Isle’s territory within the week. 

\--

The two women returned to their home to scrub themselves off. They ran warm showers and began washing their clothes, removing any hint of red. They turned in surprise as a knock came from their front door. Anna wiped her hands on a towel nearby and went to open it. She let out a light chuckle, “Oh Honeymaren, how are you? What can we do for you? I’m so glad you met my sister earlier.”

Elsa looked up to see their visitor. She shifted over to have full view and to make sure Honeymaren had full view of her. 

“Oh, Ryder and I were just up trying to make a berry pie for you. You know, to say thank you for letting us stay above you guys. Not everyone would do that for complete strangers.” 

Elsa stood up and walked diagonally behind her sister. “Like I said, anything you need, we’ll help however we can.” 

“O-oh, hi… I don’t think I caught your name, earlier. And I can’t just call you Anna’s sister.” Honeymaren gulped at the sight of the beautiful woman. 

“My name’s Elsa… nice to officially meet you Honeymaren.” Elsa nodded, showing a sharp jawline towards the woman. 

Anna rolled her eyes and took the pie from Honeymaren. “Well, thank you, Honey! I’m sure Elsa and I will enjoy this. You’re too kind!” She gave another chuckle as she watched their neighbor be starstruck by her sister. Anna turned and walked towards the dining room to place their present down. She waved bye to Honeymaren and commented on how she needed to finish the laundry.

Elsa smirked and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She brushed one strand back from her blonde hair, enjoying the way Honeymaren’s eyes followed every little movement. She leaned down to whisper into Honeymaren’s ear, making sure to lower the temperature slightly. “You don’t have to worry about Hans anymore…” Elsa could feel the tingles she sent down Honeymaren when she finished. Then, Elsa spun around and reentered her apartment, leaving Honeymaren in awe and confusion about what had just happened.

“She seems nice,” Anna commented with a smirk. “You could, you know.”

“We’ll see,” Elsa replied coolly, “I wouldn’t want to ruin a nice girl like her. You know what I really am.” She sighed and looked off into the distance, eyes defocusing.

Anna shook off the excess water off of her hands and wrapped her arms around her sister. “You’re not a monster. We’re just dealing out justice to those who keep escaping it.”

“True.”

“Plus,” Anna continued, “Who’s to say she isn’t into a bit of ruining?” She could feel Elsa’s shoulders shake as she chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love when you guys leave comments or kudos, they really make my day!


End file.
